Fairy Knights: Storm Legends
Fairy Knights: Storm Legends is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Profile Story Chapters *Prologue: *Chapter 1: *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: *Chapter 4: *Chapter 5: *Chapter 6: *Chapter 7: *Chapter 8: *Final Chapter: Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm series along with additional gameplay elements from the Dragon Ball Z games developed by Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series with several changes: such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Side Combo, a Down Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, with the addition of a Charged Attack that sends an opponent flying in one hit, while a Counter skill can counterattack the opponent if the block and ranged buttons are pressed at the correct time. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Giant Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Beast Running Jutsu. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Bomb, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, and Eden's Orion's Devastation. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, a Saint's Seventh Sense, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode, or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susanoo, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have an ultimate attack, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Some character who have more than one awakening stage can select only one awakened form in the character selection menu for a specific character like Erza, Sasuke, Lucy, Mirajane, or Madara. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fire attack hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. It is also confirmed that before starting a battle, certain characters will be able to choose one of the two, three or four Ultimate Attacks to be used in battle. Most characters can only have 1 Ultimate while some can have one of the four or less picked before starting. Some awakened characters, like Natsu's Lightning Fire Dragon Mode and Gajeel's Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, can select the same option as well. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting abilities. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Fire Dragon's Roar, a Big Bang technique and Cherry Blossom Clash. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Bomb, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Kouga's Pegasus Sui Sei Ken or Nagato's Planetary Devastation will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as Manhattan, Athena's Sanctuary or Asgard have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer Bee and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Natsu and Future Rogue. Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets Playable Characters The names in parentheses () indicate the characters' transformations. Awakenings are marked with a single asterisk *, while alternate movesets will be marked with a double asterisk **. *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Sagittarius Gold Cloth**, Pegasus New Cloth, Pegasus New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Pegasus Kouga {Pegasus God Cloth} (Divine Cosmo*) *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Darkness Cosmo*, Pegasus Omega Cloth) *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode*, Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Kurama Mode*, Kurama Linked Sage Mode**, Susanoo Armored Kurama Sasuke*) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Fire Dragon Mode*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Natsu Dragneel {Dragon Force} (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Aquila Yuna {Aquila Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Aquila New Cloth, Aquila New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Aquila Yuna {Aquila Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Hinata Hyuga (Twin Lion Fists Mode*, Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Lucy Heartfilia (Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes, Star Dress: Leo Form*, Star Dress: Virgo Form*, Star Dress: Sagittarius Form*) *Lionet Souma {Lionet Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Lionet New Cloth, Lionet New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Lionet Souma {Lionet Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Dragon Ryuho {Dragon Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Dragon New Cloth, Dragon New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Dragon Ryuho {Dragon Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Apus Sachi {Apus Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Apus New Cloth, Apus New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Apus Sachi {Apus Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Emma {Steel Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Emma {Vulpecula Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Wolf Haruto {Wolf Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Wolf New Cloth, Wolf New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Wolf Haruto {Wolf Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Orion Eden {Orion Bronze Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Orion New Cloth, Orion New Cloth - No Headpiece) *Orion Eden {Orion Omega Cloth} (Omega Cosmo*) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan*, Armored Susanoo*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan} (Humanoid Susanoo*, Celestial Spirit Clothes, Susanoo Armored Kurama Naruto*) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth*, Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Gray Fullbuster (With Jacket, Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes, Ice-Make: Battle Armor*) *Juvia Lockser (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Erza Scarlet {Heart Kreuz Armor} (Heaven's Wheel Armor*, Black Wing Armor*, Flame Empress Armor*, Armadura Fairy*, Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes, Clear Heart Clothing**, Flight Armor*, Lightning Empress Armor*, Robe of Yūen*, Nakagami Armor*) *Wendy Marvell (Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Romeo Conbolt (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Dragon's Scales*, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Pantherlily {Battle Shift Mode} (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Levy McGarden (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Sai (Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Shikamaru Nara (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Ino Yamanaka (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Choji Akimichi (Butterfly Choji Mode*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Kiba Inuzuka (Two Headed Wolf Mode*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Shino Aburame (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Rock Lee (Eight Inner Gates Mode*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Tenten (Summoning: Bashosen*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul*, Battle Attire, Celestial Spirit Clothes, Satan Soul: Sitri*) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Lisanna Strauss (Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Sting Eucliffe (White Drive*, Dragon Force*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Rogue Cheney (Shadow Drive*, Dragon Force*, Celestial Spirit Clothes, Possessed Rogue) *Yukino Aguria (Without Cloak, Off-Duty Clothes, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Archenemy Unsheathed*, Celestial Spirit Clothes) *Athena {Athena God Cloth} (Ninth Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Sagittarius Seiya {Sagittarius Gold Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Sagittarius Seiya {Sagittarius God Cloth} (Divine Cosmo*, No Headpiece) *Libra Shiryu (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Cygnus Hyoga (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Aquarius Gold Cloth) *Andromeda Shun (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Phoenix Ikki (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Aries Kiki (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes) *Taurus Harbinger (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes) *Gemini Integra (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes) *Virgo Fudo (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes) *Leo Mycenae (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes) *Libra Genbu {Libra New Cloth} (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes) *Pallas {Pallas Chronotecor} (Ninth Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Holy Sword Titan (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan*, Sharingan Moveset**, Mangekyo Sharingan*) *Killer Bee (Gyūki*) *Laxus Dreyar *Loke *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Ophiuchus Shaina (Normal Clothes, No Mask) *Geki *Ban *Nachi *Unicorn Jabu *Rago Heartstone II (Ninth Sense*, Hades God Cloth**, Cerberus*) *Holy Sword Hyperion (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece, Without Sword**) *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan*, Stabilized Susanoo*) *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan*) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode*, One-Sleeved Version) *Holy Sword Gallia (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Holy Sword Aegaeon (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Aquarius Tokisada (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Scorpio Sonia (Seventh Sense*, Normal Clothes, No Headpiece) *Romulus (Seventh Sense*) *Diana (Seventh Sense*) *Vulcanus (Seventh Sense*) *Bacchus (Seventh Sense*) *Nagato (White Hair) *Konan (Angel Mode*) *Itachi Uchiha (Armored Susanoo*, No Akatsuki Cloak) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion*, No Akatsuki Cloak) *Deidara (C2 Dragon*, No Akatsuki Cloak) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode*) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode*) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode*, Akatsuki Cloak) *Mikhail Deathwing (Dragon Force*) *Rashin *Dimeria Hogroth *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Wren Myerson *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Ares {Ares God Cloth} (Eighth Sense*, No Headpiece) *Deimos (Eighth Sense*) *Phobos (Eighth Sense*) *Arion Katos (Seventh Sense*) *Griffin Helios (Seventh Sense*) *Aethon Maia (Seventh Sense*) *Hippocampus Skūn (Seventh Sense*) *Satyr Vex (Seventh Sense*) *Colchian Zato (Seventh Sense*) *Bienor Grover (Seventh Sense*) *Keres Satena (Seventh Sense*) *Dionysus Leo (Seventh Sense*) *Stymphalian Gengo (Seventh Sense*) *Catoblepas Algo (Seventh Sense*) *Gegenees Tyson (Seventh Sense*) *Ronan the Accuser (Kree Star Destroyer*) *Nebula *Korath *Kor-Varr *Mar-Vell *Att-Lass *Jella *Kalum Fahr *Saria *Yon-Rogg *M. Bison (Super Psycho Mode*, Psycho Mecha Colossus*) *Deathstroke (Without Mask) *Crimson Dynamo (Crimson Dynamo Armor MkII) *Tiger Claw (Human Form) *Dogpound (Human Form) *Fishface (Human Form) *Bebop (Human Form) *Rocksteady (Human Form) Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) *Gamakichi Non-Playable Characters *Aria *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Lector *Plue *Raki *Selene Support Types *Break Guard: *Charge Assist: *Charge Guard: *Cover Fire: *Dash Cut *Strike Back: *Ultimate Attack Substitution: Playable Stages *Athena's Sanctuary *China *Manhattan *Rozan Boss Battles * Navigation Category:Video Game